The Outsiders Reunited
by Nightwing13
Summary: What if Pony and the gang thought Johnny and Dallas died but they didn't and an old man saved them from death. And how does Pony and the gang remeber this greasy girl? and what happpens when Johnny feels closer to her then ever?
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders Reunited - Chpt. 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the greatest story from S.E. Hinton The Outsiders sorry!

What would it be like if Johnny and Dallas didn't die and some old man from Japan came to Oklahoma and saved their lives with the help of his greasy american granddaughter.

(The Hospital in Oklahoma)

"Hey Gramps do you think you can save these guys lives? I mean the doctor said they died in front of their friends." A girl with long brown hair to her waist with the ends of her hair red, wearing tight jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a cut off sleeve hoodie, and black worn out sneakers walked into the hospital besides an old asian man.(picture Mr. Miyagi from the Karate Kid if you never seen the Karate Kid you have got to see it!)

"I have faith in myself and them I believe there is still a little bit of life in both of them."

"Gramps I think you have too much faith in you." The girl said opening the door and walked to a nearby nurse.

"Ah we are hear to see the two boys that you believed died a couple days ago." The old man said.

"Oh yes I'll show you to their rooms." The nurse led the girl and old man down a long hallway into a room which had Johnny. Then she led them across the hall to Dallas's room.

"There wounds are very serious I'll get started right away. Um Booch will you go to the drug store and buy us some food? This might take a while." The old man said to Booch

"Sure Gramps after that do you think you'll need my help with anything?"

"I'm sure I'll find something for you to do." He handed her a roll of money and Booch left.

"Madam we'll you tell the doctor I'm hear and I'll start with this uh..." he looked at Dallas without looking at the clipboard with his name. "With Dallas Winston."

"Of course um..."

"Oh um its Shino Yagi." he said and bowed to her.

"Oh ok Mr. Yagi" and she bowed back then left. Mr. Yagi then turned to Dallas.

"Now what have you gotten into this time Dally?" Mr. Yagi then began to bring Dallas to health again.

(On the street)

'Man what's with all these socs beating up these greasers' Booch thought to herself and wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a parked blue Mustang.

"Ouch! Stupid car!" Booch yelled rubbing her shin and kicked the Mustang's wheel.

"Hey watch it punk!" Booch turned around and found herself looking at a group of socs. A couple took out some pocket knives.

"Hey guys you wouldn't hurt a girl now would you?" Booch said backing up slowly.

"Who cares your still a greaser and don't act like you aren't girls don't wear jeans and sneakers or ripped sweatshirts." One soc said that owned th blue Mustang.

"Oh well you guys sure have a nice attitude towards girls!" Booch said spitting on the car and running.

"Get Her!!" Some of the socs yelled and chased after her. Booch was a fast runner since she always gotten in trouble with socs.

'Man why me! What did I do to deserve this?!' Booch thought she then climbed over a wired fence and fell in someone's yard. The socs found her and almost climbed over but they saw a group of greasers run out of the house acting like they were gonna beat up the socs.

"Yeah you better get out of hear!" One yelled threatening them with his black handled switch blade.

"Don't even think about crossing this property!" Another one yelled. One greaser walked over to Booch while she was looking at the two greasers yelling.

"Hey you alright?" The greaser said shocking Booch a little then she realized he was holding out a hand to help her get up. She grabbed his hand like he motioned and he pulled her up. He looked the youngest out of the gang.

"Thanks...sorry I ran into your property." Booch said.

"Ah it's ok socs can be like that, oh my names Ponyboy."

"Pony...Boy...?" Booch stared at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh nothing it's just the name sounds familiar to me, and you guys look familiar" Booch said snapping out of her confused trance.

"There's nothing familiar about my name. I also got a brother name Sodapop." Ponyboy said pointing at one of the greasers that was yelling at the socs. "Not the one with the knife."

"Hey Ponyboy! Is the girl alright?" The greaser that Ponyboy was pointing to yelled.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Now that name sounds familiar too!"

"What?" Ponyboy said looking at Booch again.

"Oh never mind oh my names Booch." She said realizing she didn't introduce herself.

"Booch? Wait when did you come back from Japan?!" Ponyboy yelled.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders Reunited - Chpt. 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the greatest story from S.E. Hinton The Outsiders sorry! I do own Booch and Mr. Yagi.

"What are you talking about?" Booch said taking a step backwards. Then Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry walked over to them.

"You don't remember us?" Darry asked.

"I don't know I can't think right now! I have to go." Booch began to walk away.

"Hey do you still have that knife we gave you?" Two-Bit asked as Booch continued to walk then stopped and turned to face them.

"Huh?" Booch asked.

"The knife with a handle that has a wolf on it and has a message on the side of the handle that says 'Always part of the gang from J.C., D.W., T-B.M., S.R., S.C., D.C., and P.C.' do you still have it?" Two-Bit asked again.

"Of course I do, I don't go anywhere without it." Booch answered. "How do you know about my knife?" Booch questioned.

"Where the one's who picked out the knife and put the engraved message on it." Steve said.

"Whoa..." Booch began to say. "Ah haha" she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pony asked.

"You guys look totally different. Two-Bit didn't have sideburns, Pony you didn't have blond hair, Darry looks bigger and I mean muscle wise, and I've never seen Steve and Sodapop covered in more car grease in my life!" Booch explained. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey well look at you. If you turn around people will think you dipped your hair in red paint and you actually the same height as Ponyboy." Two-Bit said sarcastically.

"Aw whatever" Booch said. "Well I gotta get going my grandfather is at the hospital."

"What happened to him?" Darry asked.

"Nothing...Oh! You think he got hurt?" They all nodded when she asked the question.

"Oh no he's doing surgery on to boys that people believed died." Booch said like there was no problem.

"Who are the boys?" Ponyboy asked.

"I don't know Gramps told me he'll tell me the names if I get him lunch."

"Well we won't hold you back any longer Soda I'll give you and Steve a ride to work." Darry said and began to walk away. "Oh it was nice seeing you again Booch."

"Ok." Soda said following him. "See ya Booch."

"See ya later Booch." Steve said following Darry and Soda.

"Ya see you guys around!" Booch called to them.

"Hey Booch is it alright if we go with you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Booch asked and began to start walking in the closets direction of a drug store to get something to eat.

"Well we think we might know them." Ponyboy answered.

"And you might know them to." Two-Bit added.

"Um ok..."Booch said and shrugged and they began to walk to the drug store.

After Booch, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit grabbed a bite to eat they headed to the hospital with Mr.Yagi's food. The walk was only about 5 minutes. So they got there pretty quick. Once they entered the hospital they began to look for Mr. Yagi. They found them in room across from Dallys'.

"Hey gramps." Booch whispered standing outside the door way.

"Ah Booch did you bring food?" Mr. Yagi said walking toward her, then saw Two-Bit and Ponyboy. "Ah hello you must be Two-Bit and Ponyboy." Mr. Yagi said calmly.

"How do you know their names Gramps?" Booch said looking at him with a confused look.

"Well Johnny told me when he woke up from his surgery." Mr. Yagi explained "He's been calling for you guys anyway do you want to see him?" he said stepping away from the doorway.

"Sure but what about Dally?" Ponyboy said.

"Yeah what about Dally?" Two-Bit asked looking into his room.

"Well he's still sleeping you can see him later." Mr. Yagi said walking to Dallas room and closing the door. The three greasers shrugged and went into Johnny's room. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were surprised to see him sitting up and not laying down. He had a pair of jeans on and a brown t-shirt on but he was bare foot.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny jumped a little because he didn't hear them walk in. He turned to them.

"Hey it is Johnny!" Two-Bit shouted. Then Two-Bit and Ponyboy ran to him and hugged him.

"Johnny how do you feel?" Ponyboy asked as he broke the group hug.

"I feel so much better, my burn marks are even gone, and hey..." Johnny paused and took a comb from his pocket a combed his hair. "My hair is long again." He said laughing a little. Then Pony and Two-Bit laughed.

"Oh Johnny do you remember Booch?" Pony asked walking over to Booch.

"Yeah kinda because it was what? Like four years since she moved to Japan?" Johnny stated and jumped off the bed.

"Yeah it's been a while Johnny." Booch said walking over and giving him a hug.

"So how's Dallas?" Johnny asked as he broke from the hug.

"Well he's..." Two-Bit started but Mr. Yagi came in.

"Dallas is awake do you guys want to see him?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Sure." They all said and they walked across the hall to Dallas's room. Dallas had a pair of jeans on to and a blue t-shirt on.

"Hey Dallas!" Two-Bit called and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey Dally!" Pony and Johnny said and gave him a pat on the back too.

"How you feelin'?" Booch asked.

"Is that Booch?" Dallas said and walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey I think you gotten taller then Pony." He said sarcastically and acting like he was measuring her height.

"Hey I'm taller then her!" Pony yelled walking next to Booch and proving he was taller then her.

"So do you think we can beat this place and catch a movie?" He said walking to the door to see if there was any doctors around, but he found Mr. Yagi. "Oh Mr. Yagi I didn't know you were standing out here!" Dallas said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I won't tell the doctors you go have fun." Mr. Yagi said bringing Dally and Johnny their shoes and Jackets.

"Okay then let's go!" Two-Bit yelled and the greasers ran down the hall.

Please review for next chapter!


	3. Outsiders reunited message

The Outsiders Reunited message.

This isn't a chapter to the story but it's a message sorry! I just wanted to tell everyone that I got a bad review about the story and I can't decide to delete this story or continue writing it? So I decided that I'm going to make a new outsiders story with my character Booch. But if anybody reviews this message telling me to continue writing this story I will if I don't get any reviews I will delete this story. I'm just really confused please review and tell me what I should do!! Thank you!

-From Nightwing13-


	4. Chapter 3

The Outsiders Reunited chpt.3

Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dallas, Johnny and Booch headed down the hallway making sure there wasn't a doctor or nurse in sight. When they saw the exit to the hospital they ran without checking if there was any doctors or nurses. They ran out the door laughing and a couple doctors chased them but they were to fast. They ran so fast they got to the drive-in really fast.

"Hey Johnny, Pony do you think we'll see the cute red head here?" Dallas asked climbing over a fence.

"You mean Cherry?" Pony asked climbing over the fence. Dallas nodded scanning the drive-in for greaser girls. "Yeah I'm sure she'll be here." Pony said with an attitude.

"Who's Cherry?" Booch asked climbing over the fence after Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Some soc we ment here before Johnny killed the soc's boyfriend." Two-Bit answered walking next to Booch.

"What was the soc's name?" Booch asked looking for a seat to sit down in.

"Uh...was it Bob Sheldon?" Dalla's asked taking a seat on the end of the row.

"Yeah it was. The one who gave me this scar on my face." Johnny stated taking a seat next to Dallas and Ponyboy took a seat on the other side of Johnny.

"Oh I was wondering how you got that scar." Booch said taking a seat next to Ponyboy.

"Yeah we were going to get back at him and his gang but he's dead now so..." Two-Bit stated. "Well I'm going to go see who I can bother. See ya!" Two-Bit said walking away from the group. Once Two-Bit walked away the group heard a bunch of yelling and two girls walked away from a group of drunk socs and were walking over to where Dallas, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Booch were sitting.

"Hey that looks like Cherry and Marcia."Ponyboy said standing up to get a better view of the two girls. Just then Cherry saw Dallas, Johnny, and Ponyboy.

"Hey you guys!" Cherry said running over to them. Then she noticed the tomboy greaser. "Oh hi! I didn't know Ponyboy got a girlfriend." Cherry said thinking Booch was Ponyboy's girlfriend counting she was sitting next to Ponyboy.

"I'm not I don't even think he's cute." Booch said calmly with a strait face putting her feet on the railing in front of her. Then the greasers and Cherry and Marcia starred at her.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Cherry said slowly trying not to make a fool of herself.

"Yeah it's okay I always get that whenever I hung out with my guy friends in Japan.

"Oh ok so I'm not the first." Cherry said relaxing taking a seat behind the greasers in the next row.

"Oh no actually you were...like 5 years ago you asked if Johnny was my boyfriend cause I was hanging out with him." Booch explained again with a strait face trying to watch the movie.

"Oh...sorry." Cherry said again.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Johnny said speaking up.

"Anyway what are you girls up to?" Dallas asked turning around to face the girls.

"Nothing just ditched some guys drinking." Cherry said crossing her arms.

"Ah so the usual?" Dallas said casually turning around to face the movie.

"I'm sure surprised." Booch said turning to face Pony, Johnny, and Dallas.

"What dya mean?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well I thought Cherry and Marcia would know that Dallas and Johnny almost died and they're not even asking them questions." Booch said turning back around to face the movie.

"What?!" Cherry yelled standing up making the people behind her yell "sit down!"

"You didn't know?" Dallas asked turning to face Cherry and Marcia again.

"Know we didn't." Marcia said wide eyed.

"Yeah well we almost died but thanks to Booch's grandfather we're alive." Dallas said casually like it was nothing to worry about.

"Well Pony you could have told me that they almost died!" Cherry yelled at Pony making Pony jump in his seat.

"I asked you if you were going to visit Johnny and you said no because he killed Bob." Ponyboy explained with a look that said 'don't you remember?'

"Well I remember Johnny but not Dallas." Cherry said confused while Johnny gave her a look that said 'why didn't you visit me?'

"Yeah I got shot a couple times in the chest I was sure I was a goner." Dallas said taking the last cigarette and lighting it.

"And now you're going to try to kill yourself by smoking?" Cherry asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Cigarettes never killed me before, besides Booch's grandfather did some serious surgery for me to be alive." Dallas stated. Then they saw Sodapop and Steve come walking over.

"Hey Sodapop!" Ponyboy said being a little surprised that Sodapop and Steve were already off work. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see what was up with Booch, Johnny, and Dallas." Sodapop said taking a seat next to Booch.

"So the doctors let you and Johnny out of the hospital already Dal?" Steve asked standing next to the row of chairs.

"Yea, just the docs didn't know." Dallas said throwing his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot.

"Looks like you guys aren't paying attention to the movie. Do you want to get ditch this and go do something else?"Soda asked.

"Sure not like the movie was going anywhere anyway." Ponyboy said standing up and turning to Marcia and Cherry. "You girls gonna stay here?" Pony asked them.

"Yeah we're waiting for a ride from our other friend since we left Randy and his gang since they got drunk." Cherry explained.

"Ok see ya." Pony said following Steve and Soda and Booch and the others followed to leaving the two girls behind.

"You know I thought Booch was Johnny's girlfriend he kept starring at her." Marcia stated walking to the front row with Cherry.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But you have to admit she had some really cool eyes."

Cherry said dusting off the seat to make sure she didn't sit on any dirt.

"Really what color were they?" Marcia asked.

"They were a silver kind of eyes it showed that she was really tough." Cherry said with fascination.

"Do you think she would date Johnny?" Marcia asked getting back to Johnny.

"Why do you care?" Cherry asked laughing a little.

"Well they do look like a cute couple." Marcia stated.

"You know what I think you're right." Cherry said thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 4

The Outsiders Reunited chpt.4

The greasers were about to leave when they remembered Two-Bit.

"Hey Sodapop, Two-Bit is still at the drive-in." Ponyboy stated.

"Nah he's already at the vacant lot." Soda explained.

"Why is he at the vacant lot?" Booch asked.

"We're having a rumble tonight." Steve explained.

"What for?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say Sodapop didn't like that damn soc hitting on his girl." Steve explained.

"What soc was it this time?" Ponyboy asked.

"Bob's best friends Randy." Soda stated. They all walked over to a group of greasers in the vacant lot talking to Darry and Two-Bit.

"What's with the girl?" Tim Sheperard asked nodding over to her.

"She's with us." Dallas stated walking over to Tim and elbowing him. "She's a good fighter you might as well let her fight." Dallas whispered so nobody couldn't here.

"Yea and how do you know that?" Tim whispered back.

"She's a very old friend we won a bunch of fights those years back." Dallas whispered remembering winning all those rumbles 5 years ago. Just then a bunch of Mustangs different colors came driving up.

"All looked it's the hobos." Steve said that made all the socs start fighting right away.

"Whoa thanks a lot Steve!" Two-Bit yelled punching a guy in the face breaking his nose.

"Yeah we weren't really ready right away!" Booch said jumping over a guy kicking him in the back making one guy fall in the mud. Darry picked up two guys and throwing them, Dallas just fought like crazy, Soda was puching random guys, Steve was fighting one guy at a time and moving on to the next, and Johnny and Ponyboy were helping each other so they wouldn't get to beat up. The rumble was at least an hour. But once it was over the greasers were cheering.

"Alright!" Booch yelled.

"You better run!" Johnny yelled.

"Damn socs!" Dallas yelled.

"Now on were gonna win!" Ponyboy yelled. All the greasers agreed with Ponyboy and cheered at that statement. The greasers said there goodbyes and Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, Dallas, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Booch began to walk to the Curtis's house. Once they got in Two-Bit ran into the house and to their refrigerator to get a beer.

"Hey Booch seems like you haven't lost your touch at giving a beating." Darry said getting the first aid so anybody who had cuts or scars could fix em up.

"Thanks Darry." Booch said rubbing a bruise on her forhead she got from a soc headbutting her.

"Man that guy must of had a hard head." Two-Bit said laughing a little bit and sitting down in front of the t.v. and began watching mickey mouse as usual.

"He sure did." Booch said agreeing with him getting an ice pack from the freezer in the kitchen. "I still think Dallas and Johnny shouldn't have fought." Booch said coming back with a couple ice packs.

"How come?" Johnny asked taking an ice pack from Booch and taking a seat on the couch.

"Well you know you guys just got out of the hospital like a couple hours ago." Booch said handing Ponyboy and Dallas an ice pack.

"I still don't understand how Dally and Johnny are alive after me and the guys saw them die." Ponyboy stated putting the ice pack on his elbow and taking a seat in the armchair.

"No you guys thought they died." Booch said putting an ice pack on her head.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked taking the first aid from Darry.

"They just fell in a coma so they didn't die they just needed serious surgery." Booch explained.

"So there was no magical resurrection?" Dallas asked putting an ice pack on his fist.

"Right." Booch said taking a band aid from Soda then she took a seat on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Hey then how come Johnny doesn't need a wheelchair?" Steve asked wrapping his hand with gauze tape and making Ponyboy get out of the armchair so he could sit there.

"My grandfather did some freaky Japanese surgery but it wasn't anything near magical." Booch said putting the band aid over her eyebrow where it was bleeding.

"Well no wonder why I had scars on my chest when I woke up." Dallas said putting his ice pack on his knee and sat down on the floor next to Booch.

"Yeah I have one on my back." Johnny said rubbing it. "I never felt better in my life." Johnny said grinning.

"What about your bruises little man?" Darry said throwing him some gauze tape to put around his wrist.

"I'm used to them." Johnny said wrapping the gauze tape around his wrist.

"What do you mean? Is your dad still beating you?" Booch asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said putting his head down so nobody would talk about it anymore.

"Johnny you should just run away and move in with us." Sodapop said.

"Thanks but I couldn't do that." Johnny said giving Darry the gauze tape back.

"Well you could still move in with one of us your like our brother to all of us even for Booch." Two-Bit said finishing up his beer.

"Hey by the way Booch. How come you only live with your grandfather last time we saw you, you were living with you mom and dad." Steve said.

"Yeah what did happen?" Ponyboy said leaning against the armchair.

"I ran away." Booch said suggesting Johnny do the same.

"What did your grandfather have to say about that?" Darry said leaning against the stairs railing.

"Nothin you doesn't keep asking questions like you guys are doing." Booch said tossing Soda her ice pack so he could use it.

"Well we haven't seen you in 5 years so what do you expect?" Sodapop said grinning.

"Whatever." Booch said rubbing her bruise again.

"So did you learn anything new in Japan?"Johnny asked putting his ice pack back in the freezer.

"Yeah." Booch said hoping they wouldn't ask her anything else but they just starred at her for more information.

"Like?" Dallas asked tossing his ice pack to Johnny so he could put it away.

"Did you learn how to wash that dye out of Ponyboy's hair?" Darry asked nodding over to Ponyboy. Booch just laughed.

"I think I already knew how to do that, but I learned how to fight better and learned about health wise stuff." Booch said like it was nothing cool about that stuff.

"Didn't you already know how to do that stuff?" Two-Bit asked giving her a look.

"Yeah but the Japanese way." Booch said grinning. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's 10:30 why?" Darry asked.

"I gotta go find my grandfather." Booch said getting up. "See ya." Booch said walking to the door.

"Wait I'll help you look for him." Johnny said walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok." Booch said opening the door.

"See ya!" They all yelled. While Johnny and Booch went outside.

"Do you think there gone?" Dallas asked. Ponyboy walked over to the door.

"Yeah why?" Ponyboy said walking back.

"Johnny he likes Booch since she's back." Dally explained the guys just laughed and agreed. While Johnny and Booch were outside...

"So where do you think he is?" Johnny asked.

"He might still be at the hospital." Booch said remembering Johnny and Dallas ran away from the hospital. So they headed to the hospital hoping no socs came after them.

"Do you think any socs will stop us?" Johnny asked looking behind them to make sure there weren't any socs behind them.

"Maybe let's hope not." She said as they ran across the street. And in a couple minutes they were at the hospital.

"Um..excuse me." Booch said walking up to a doctor.

"Yes?" The doctor said.

"Have you seen Mr. Yagi?" She asked.

"Oh he went home didn't you know?" The doctor asked.

"Um yea." Booch said turning away from the doctor and walking over to the exit where Johnny was waiting.

"What he say?" Johnny asked.

"He's at home." Booch said sighing.

"Do you know where that is?" Johnny asked as they began to walk back.

"Yeah back in the neighborhood." Booch explained.

"Which one neighborhood we went through a lot?" Johnny stated.

"Ponyboy and your neighbor hood." Booch said laughing at Johnny for how forgetful he was being.

"Oh yeah." Johnny said grinning and then they began to walk home in silent.

Crappy ending at least that's what I think. Please review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

The Outsiders Reunited chpt.5

I first wanted to thank Rakusu Yamato, RileysMomma, RavenClawHermione94, LarsieLou, and shygirl22 for reviewing my story so I could continue to write this story. Thank you guys! Oh and I don't own The Outsiders! Sorry!

When Booch's house came into view Booch waved to Johnny and ran off since her house was in the beginning of the whole neighborhood.

"See you tomorrow!" Booch yelled entering her house.

"Yeah see ya!" Johnny yelled back standing outside until the door shut to her house and he began walking to the vacant lot.

"Sure is a nice night...why couldn't I at least said that when Booch was around?" Johnny asked himself and kicked a can on the road. "Oh well..." Johnny then got to the vacant lot and fell asleep on an old worn out car seat.

The next day Johnny woke up realizing it was Monday! He ran to his house and got his and changed and then gathered his backpack and books from his room. "Man I really need to clean up my room soon!" Johnny said to himself. He ran downstairs hoping his parents wouldn't hear him. He ran outside to the Ponyboy's house. When he got there he began banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Someone yelled from inside.

"It's Johnny!" He yelled hoping he wasn't late for school.

"Oh Johnny Ponyboy is in his room getting his stuff you wanna come in or wait outside in the truck?" Darry asked coming to the door.

"I'll wait in the truck..." Johnny began then Ponyboy ran down the stairs.

"Hey can we ride in the bed of the truck to school Darry?" Ponyboy asked running out the door. Darry had this look that said, 'it's a bad idea but oh well.' He grabbed the truck keys and walked to drivers side while Johnny and Ponyboy climbed into the bed of the truck.

"Are we late?" Johnny asked Ponyboy while Darry started the truck.

"Your not I'm just behind schedule that's why Darry is driving us." Ponyboy said taking a seat on the side of the truck's bed.

"Oh ok." Johnny said thinking it would be a good idea to sit down before Darry drove off. It usual only took a half an hour to get to the school but it felt longer with other drivers yelling "greaser!" at them. When they finally got to school Ponyboy and Johnny jumped out of the truck really fast so they wouldn't be late. They weren't ever really late they just liked getting to school early so they could stop in the hallway and talk to Two-Bit, Dallas, and sometimes Steve.

"Do you see anybody yet?" Johnny asked walking in the quiet hallway.

"No but I think I see some cars pulling up with socs some greasers." Ponyboy said looking through windows as they walked down the hallway until they got to their lockers. Once they got their stuff a whole bunch of students came running. Ponyboy and Johnny stood next to the walls so nobody would run into them. But once they saw Dallas they stepped away from the wall and began running towards Dallas dogging students running by.

"Hey Dal!" Johnny said walking up to Dallas's locker.

"Oh hey Johnny hey Ponyboy...have you guys seen Sylvia?" Dallas asked throwing a book in his locker.

"No why?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well you guys are usually the first ones here." Dallas explained. "I saw her with a soc." Dallas said coming clean.

"Dal I know you think she's pretty and all but don't you think you need a new girl?" Johnny asked following Dallas down the hallway and stopped at Two-Bit's locker to wait for him.

"Na she's one greasy lady and I'm gonna get her back." Dallas said grinning. Johnny and Ponyboy just laughed a little at that statement. Johnny then looked at the entrance of the school to see if Two-Bit was coming but instead he saw Sylvia walking in with Tim Shepard.

"Uh Dal I just found Sylvia." Johnny said tapping Dallas on his shoulder. When Johnny got his attention Dallas got real angry and walked right up to them.

"Uh Johnny I think this is gonna end bad." Ponyboy said making sure he was in a safe spot so Dally wasn't gonna run Tim into them.

"Yeah I think so." Johnny said agreeing with him when he saw Dallas put his hand on Tim's shoulder and when Tim looked to see who's hand it was Tim stepped away from Sylvia and ran off to his locker.

"Dallas why'd you do that?!" Sylvia said slapping Dallas in the face.

"Let's go before we get dragged into this to." Ponyboy said leading the way to homeroom. The day went by really fast Johnny and Ponyboy where glad cause after today they would have a long break. They didn't know what it was for so they didn't bother to worry about it. When school was over they ment back at Dallas's locker and waited for him. They waited a long time when the saw Two-Bit they walked over to him at his locker.

"Hey Two-Bit." Ponyboy said patting him on the back.

"Aw hey. What's up with you guys?" Two-Bit said pulling a beer from his locker. "Want one?" Two-Bit asked.

"No thanks." Ponyboy said.

"No have you seen Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Yea he left school early and went to Buck's with Sylvia, and to think they were fighting in the halls this morning." Two-Bit chuckled slamming his locker shut and walking down the hallway with Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Yea I guess greasy girls like dramatic relationships." Ponyboy said.

"Not Booch she's way to greasy for that." Two-Bit said chuckling again.

"Yeah Booch is more of the tomboy... greasy type." Johnny said thinking real good about Booch being a greaser. Two-Bit began chuckling again.

"Johnny you're real bad at hiding secrets." Two-Bit laughed.

"Whatever." Johnny mumbled.

"Hey how come she didn't come to school today?" Ponyboy asked Johnny thinking he would know. Ponyboy and Two-Bit starred at Johnny until they got an answer.

"What you think I would know?" Johnny said realizing Ponyboy asked him the question.

"Yea!" They both said.

"Well I don't." Johnny mumbled. They walked to Ponyboy's house and decided to chill out since they didn't have any homework. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, Johnny fell asleep on the couch and Ponyboy was reading a book. It was really quiet besides the fact you would here Mickey whistling "Steam Boat Whilly." They all shot up when they heard the door slam.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote this chapter right when I got home from school so it might not make any sense. Thanks again you guys!


	7. Chapter 6

The Outsiders Reunited chpt.6

Sorry it's been a while stupid school! And nobody leaves reviews any more so I'm making another chapter. Anyway I don't own the Outsiders I only own Booch and Mr.Yagi.

(Ponyboy's Pov)

Booch walked through the door and we all stared at her. She had more bruises and cuts then Johnny usually has. She then fell on the floor.

"Booch!" I yelled and me and Johnny ran to her. Two-Bit got the first aid. Then Dallas walked in nearly tripping over Booch.

"Holy Shit! Did Booch get drunk or something?!" He then saw a puddle of blood next to Booch's elbow. "Maybe we should call for an ambulance?" Dallas suggested.

"No I call her grandfather. He's closer." Johnny said walking over to the phone.

(Johnny's Pov)

I was so scared, we were just reunited with Booch and now she's really hurt! When I called Mr.Yagi it rang for a while but then I heard an old man say 'hello?'

"Um hi this is Johnny I'm at Ponyboy's house, and Booch just walked in all cut up and she's bleeding a lot! What should we do?" I knew I was panicking but I was just really worried.

'I'll be over as soon as I can.' Mr.Yagi said and hung up the phone. I walked out to check on Booch. Dallas moved Booch on the couch so Ponyboy could clean up the blood from the floor. I then heard car pull up the driveway and footsteps came to the door.

(Booch's Pov)

All I could remember was getting jumped, a mustang, and limping to Ponyboy's house. But when I opened my eyes I was in someone's bedroom. I sat up and looked around, it was really dark and cold. But that's only because I had some kind of medical wrap around my chest down to above my belly button. I looked around the room and saw my shirt and favorite hooded jacket laying on a chair. I got up put my clothes on and walked down stairs. I began to here voices coming from the family room.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Darry asked.

"Yes she's fine." I heard my grandfather say.

"Why did you want me to carry Booch upstairs?" Dally asked, I rolled my eyes like he wouldn't know.

"Surgery...and stuff boys your age don't need to see." Gramps said and all the guys started laughing. I began walking downstairs again so the guys wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Booch!" Ponyboy and Johnny yelled, before I moved Johnny and Ponyboy were my best friends, they walked over and hugged me.

"Ow ow owwww!" I began yelling so they would let me go.

"Man Booch you had us worried!" Two-Bit said as Booch sat down on the couch. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the pay Pony and Johnny left me.

"So how did you get those marks anyway?" Dallas asked.

"I rather not talk about it." I said hoping everyone would understand.

"Well to bad what happened?" Dallas said at this moment Dallas was driving me crazy with his stupid questions.

"Yeah what did happen Booch?" Johnny asked, then everyone else began asking 'what happened to'

"I got jumped and then got hit by a god damn car is that alright with you!" I yelled jumping out of the armchair. Everyone was staring at me...again! So I rolled my eyes, I roll my eyes a lot just to let you know, and ran out of the house. I heard Gramps starting his crappy truck and I heard footsteps following me! So I ran faster and the pain in my chest was hurting again but I ignored it again.

Crappy ending but oh well! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

The Outsiders Reunited chpt.7

Took me a while to finally get to this since my computer crashed and everything I had on it was erased but I got it back somehow. Ok two different sides of the story of Booch and somebody running through the park. Please enjoy!

(Booch's Pov.)

I heard footsteps following me so I tried to throw them off by picking up my speed and running through the park since it was dark out. But when I looked behind me to see if the person was following me they were gone. I then ran into something hard since I couldn't tell where I was going.

"AHHH!" I screamed girlishly falling on top of something which I believed was the person following me. I didn't really like how I was on top of him, and I could here a groan which made the person sound like a guy, and on top of all that his face was right next to mine! So I jumped up and tried to run but he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa Booch!" The person yelled at me, I was kinda shocked because it sounded a lot like…

"Johnny!" I yelled touching his cheek to make sure he had that scar he got from that soc Bob.

"Yeah?" He said and I pulled my hand back beginning to blush.

(Johnny's Pov)

I couldn't believe for an injured person who got jumped then hit by a car could run that fast. But I'll catch up to her.

"Hope this works." I said to myself running through a short cut that would take me in front of Booch so I'll stop her in her tracks.

"AHHH!" Booch yelled really girly falling on me. It was a very odd position for us to be in.

"oww…" I mumbled but she didn't care, she got up and started to run again but I grabbed her arm. "Whoa Booch!" I yelled and then she turned to me.

"Johnny!?" She said to me and touched my cheek with the scar I got from Bob Sheldon. I was kinda embarrassed to say anything from the way she touched my cheek, yet it was gentle but she was shaking.

"Yeah?" I managed to say. She then pulled her hand back and turned from me. I realized she was probably blushing from touching my cheek and falling on me a couple seconds ago. Then I felt a couple rain drops on my shoulders. Aw great just what we need.

a near by tree cracks loudly and falls down

"Johnny did you hear that?" Booch said looking to see if it was a tree near us. Then I had a flashback of me, Ponyboy, and Booch when we were little kids. Booch lost her dog from a tree falling on her, it was a night just like tonight. Man we really digged that collie.

"Booch it's okay…just stay with me." I said grabbing her hand. She was shaking like crazy and her hands were cold. So I gave her my jean jacket to wear.

"Thanks Johnnycakes." She said walking next to me.

"Let's go back to Pony's." I said leading the way.

" 'kay" She said following me.

(Normal Pov)

Booch and Johnny walked back to Ponyboy's house hoping, Darry had the fire going since they were so cold.

(Booch's Pov)

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked beginning to trip over my own feet, I couldn't see that well either so I almost hit the light pole. Thank god Johnny was guiding me, if he wasn't I would have a big purple bruise on my head. I was also hurtin' all over.

"Booch get on my back." Johnny said pointing to his back.

"Johnny…are you sure?" I asked, he nodded. So I got on hi back, I was surprised to notice he wasn't just skin and bones but he actually had muscles. Whoa Booch! What are you thinking?! He's just a friend…just a friend. It wasn't long till I fell asleep again.


End file.
